Karin Kurosaki
Karin Kurosaki 'is the fraternal twin sister of Yuzu, daughter of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, and younger sister of Ichigo. She is also a Substitue Shinigami and the girlfriend of Tenth Squad captain Toshiro Hitsugaya after the two-year timeskip. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alignment and Character Traits Professional Status Zanpakuto Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance Karin is a short individual that has dark grey eyes and black hair that she wears in a short ponytail, with bangs that frame on both sides of her face. She usually wears her school uniform, a blue and white ''sailor fuku, when she's at school. In her Shimigami outfit, she wears a short shihakusho that goes below her waist and knee high white socks along with a white shitagi, a black hakama, a white ori, white tabi ''and ''waraji. Her appearance reminds Kon of Nozomi Kujo. In addition, Karin holds a thin, cobalt-blue strap with a chain buckle to hold her Zanpakuto sheath, which is put around her back on her right shoulder. Personality Compared to her soft-spoken twin sister, Yuzu, Karin is the more authoritative of the two. Karin's tough exterior results from her mother's death; because she could not be useful around the house like Yuzu, she resolved never to cry so that she would not burden her family with her personal troubles. As a result, Karin appears to be the most harden and least emotional out of the two resulting in her not being affected by most events that would more or less bring tears to Yuzu's eyes. Despite these obvious differences, both girls remain close and share an equal concern for their older brother when Ichigo appears stressed or when he disappears for long periods of time. During these times, despite her own worries, Karin will reassure her sister, being there for her. Karin is a sensible person and but is not above kicking her father in the head when she thinks he's acting unreasonable, which is generally a lot of the time. Despite this, she is still helpful around the clinic. Both she and Yuzu helping out their father as nurses when they can. She initially claims that she believes spirits do not exist; however, she can see them just as well as her brother Ichigo can. She can also sense them from great distances, which usually manifests as a headache. In spite of her attitude about spirits, Karin is willing to use her abilities to earn a little cash. After gaining Shinigami powers and worked with her brother, Naruto and Sonic, Karin has become more impulsive, hot-headed, tomboyish and sometimes kind and generous to some people that she respects. She can also be a bit determined and courageous, just like Sakura and keeps Ichigo on a leash to make sure he stays out of trouble. Her personality can even cause complications with a few individuals such as Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kensei Muguruma, and even Sasuke Uchiha. History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Enhanced Strength - As demonstrated, her kicks were strong enough to hurt weak Hollows, and Chad commented that she kicks just like Ichigo. *Enhanced Endurance - *Keen Aim - Karin is also talented at soccer which would strengthen her physical power. She defeats week Hollows by kicking a soccer ball at them. *Keen Intellect - Karin has good intellect, due to her being a High School student, and has got good grades in her school year. **Keen Strategist - *Advanced Growth Rate - According to Kisuke and various captains of the Gotei 13, Karin possesses a similar ability like her older brother, which is her growth rate. Because of that, she was able to grasp the advanced techniques that took the most gifted Shinigami years to learn and master. *Spiritual Awareness - Karin is able to see spirits very clearly, including Pluses, Hollows, Arrancars and Shinigami. *Immense Spiritual Power - Toshiro Hitsugaya mentions that Karin has high spiritual power for a Human, as she is able to see him. After Ichigo lost his powers, Karin's powers have got stronger and she now has hi spec spiritual medium disposition. After gaining Shinigami powers, her spiritual energy has increased tremendously, which is at the level of an advanced-captain (most likely at Jushiro or Kyoraku's level). Her Reiatsu is indigo. **Skilled Reiatsu Control Shinigami Powers *Master Swordsman - Karin shows raw talent in swordsmanship and is her most unique skill (besides her use in Hakuda). Aside from her training with several Shinigami swordsmasters, Karin uses the "learn-as-you-go regiment" like Ichigo, making her more capable and more formidable in every battle she faces. **Nanbasuri: Kamikaze (Number Three: Divine Wind) - *Shunpo Expert - Karin is very proficient at the art of Shunpo, which enabled her to block, dodge and keep up with captain-level fighters, even though she doesn't possess any of its' speed techniques. *Hakuda Expert - Karin is very proficient in the art of Hakuda, that she's very good in fast punches, high and low kicks, and even special takedowns. This enabled her to use her swordsmanship skills and unarmed combat techniques in various ways. **Karin Leg Sweep - *Kido Expert - Karin is highly proficient in Kido, like Hitsugaya, and is capable of performing high-level Kido spells without the incantation, despite her being a Subsitute Shinigami. Though she rarely uses it due to her fine use of Zanjutsu, Hakuda and Shunpo. Karin can even use high-level healing kido, due to her training with Fourth Squad captain, Retsu Unohana. *Enhanced Strength - Karin's strength has increased to the point where she can break down a heavy tree with just one kick, and break though a high-level Kido barrier with just one hand. *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance Zanpakuto Kurosagi (Slaying Sun) *Shikai - Karin's Shikai takes the form of a medium-sized, silver double-edged longsword that resembles a Zweihandler with a straight, light-yellow lining on both blade sides, a ring-like crossguard and a two-handed hilt. The measurement of the sword is 80 cm (25 inches) long. The hilt color is violet with a medium-length ribbon at the hilt's end. Just like Ichigo's Zangetsu, Karin's Kurosagi is a constant release Zanpakuto due to her tremendous and powerful spiritual power. When Kurosagi isn't used, Karin puts in around her back with a cloth-like sheath to carry it around. The cloth is made out of her own spiritual energy, when used by the sword's ribbon. Shikai Special Ability *Hetsuga Tenko (Sun-Fang Heaven Cutter) - Upon slashing with the blade, Kurosagi absorbs Karin's powerful spiritual energy and projects it from the blade in the form of a tremendous crescent wave of energy, like Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. *Migetsu Hogeku (Sun Style Piercing Fang) - Karin charges at her opponent full force, and makes a powerful slash at her opponent (s) and damages them in an arc wave of Reiatsu. *Jikotsu Kagi (Earth-Smashing Falling Blade) *Bankai: 'Kairen Kurosagi '(Heaven Ribbon Slaying Sun) - Karin points her Zanpakuto in a straight direction, using either one or both of her hands, with the ribbon of her Shikai surrounding her arm and tightened during activation. Her spiritual power surges and explodes, which creates a smokescreen surrounding her area. Just like Ichigo's Bankai, her Bankai compresses her power, causing the Zweihandler of her Shikai form to change into a blue-colored daito ''(''Japanese Longsword), just like Ichigo's '''Tensa Zangetsu, in its' original Bankai stage. The ring-like crossguard transforms into a rectangular, cross-shaped tsuba and the ribbon on the hilt increases, which is at the same length as Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki. Additionally, her attire becomes a black long-sleeved, ankle-length coat with a white undercoat, held by two, black "X" marks. The coat flares out in jagged endings with blue inside the bottom of the coat and white linings between the outside of the black coat, just like Ichigo in his Bankai form. Bankai Special Ability *Enhanced Hetsuga Tenko - Karin can still use Hetsuga Tenko in its' bankai form, but can now control its' direction, gains greater force and speed, and can be fired in a black spiritual energy with a dark blue outline. **Hetsuga Tenju (Scattering Sun-Fang) *Enhanced Migetsu Hogeku *Enhanced Strength - *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Speed - *Enhanced Bankai Duration *Enhanced Spiritual Power - In Bankai, Karin's vast spiritual power has drastically increased and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a dark blue outline. *Tenburenjo (Swift Strikes of Soaring-Heaven) *Kotetsu Rangeku (Shinning Light Net) **Koretsunabi (Yellow Flaming Fire) List of Moves and Techniques *Bakudo #1: Sai *Bakudo #4: Hainawa *Bakudo #30: Shitotsu Sansen *Bakudo #39: Enkosen *Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro *Hado #4: Byakurai *Hado #31: Shakkaho *Hado #33: Sokatsui *Hado #58: Tenran * Hetsuga Tenju * Hetsuga Tenko * Jikotsu Kagi *Kairen Kurosagi * Koretsunabi * Kotetsu Rangeku *Kurosagi Slash *Kurosagi Thrust * Migetsu Hogeku * Nanbasuri: Kamikaze * Tenburenjo List of Awakenings *Bankai - Kairen Kurosagi Relationships Family *Isshin Kurosaki (Father) *Masaki Kurosaki (Mother, Deceased) *Minato Namikaze (Uncle, Deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Aunt, Deceased) *Simrui Namikaze (Aunt, Deceased) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Older Brother) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Franternal Twin Sister) *Naruto Uzumaki (Cousin) *Karin Uzumaki (Half-Cousin) Friends/Allies *Kurosagi (Zanpakuto Spirit) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Boyfriend and Teammate) *Rangiku Matsumoto (Aunt Figure) *Momo Hinamori (Best friend and partner-in-combat, close as sisters) *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Renji Abarai *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Urahara Shop **Kisuke Urahara **Yoruichi Shihorin **Tessai Tsukabishi **Jinta Hanakari **Ururu Tsumugiya *Mod-Souls **Kon **Ririn **Kurodo **Noba *Karin's Friends *Visored **Hiyori Sarugaki **Lisa Yadomaru **Love Aikawa **Hachigen Ushoda *Ikkaku Madarame (First swordsman mentor) *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Yachiru Kusajishi (Close friend) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Second swordsman mentor) *Byakuya Kuchiki (Kido mentor) *Shinji Hirako *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Soi Fon (Hakuda and Shunpo mentor) *Rojuro Otoribashi *Kensei Muguruma *Sajin Komamura (Third Swordsman mentor) *Jushiro Ukitake *Shunsui Kyoraku *Retsu Unohana (Healing mentor) *Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Gaara *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Sticks the Jungle Badger *Shade the Echidna *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega Rivals *Hiyori Sarugaki Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *Vanderich **The Kihei *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen *Hollows *Arrancars *The Espada **Yammy Llargo **Tier Harribel **Ulquiorra Cifer **Nnoritra Gilga **Grimmjow Jagerjaques *Sojiro Kusaka **Yang **Yin *Sinners **Kokuto **Shuren *Shukuro Tsukishima *Oko Yushima Quotes *''I'm the Second Substitue Shinigami: Karin Kurosaki.'' *''Don't hold back on me, just because I'm a girl.'' *(to Kisuke Urahara) - Now, it's our turn to protect Ichigo. *(to Ulquiorra Cifer) - My brother has defeated you long ago... And now I will take his place in defeating you, Ulquiorra! *(to Ulquiorra Cifer) - *(to Kurosagi) - *(to Toshiro Hitsugaya) - I'll always love you too. Trivia * See Also *Karin Kurosaki/Image Gallery *Karin Kurosaki/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Shinigami Category:Substitue Shinigami Category:Team Ichigo Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Main Characters